primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Airgo Freight airport
The Airgo Freight airport was an airfield where freight and cargo were shipped out by air. History A large Anomaly opened up in a hangar at this airport. Using a stolen had Anomaly Detector, a media team, including Mick Harper, Katherine Kavanagh, wildlife expert, Nigel Marven and a Cameraman arrived to find the anomaly. While the media team waited for any sign of activity, Harper managed to trap Jenny and Connor in one of the warehouses where they couldn't interfere with the journalists. Meanwhile, back at the anomaly, Kavanagh and Harper are delighted when an infant Velociraptor emerges from the anomaly. Marven gives a brief explanation as to what the creature is and attempts to pat it: however, it retreats through the anomaly, after biting Nigel on the finger. While Nigel and the journalists are initially delighted, wonder turns to terror as something new comes through the anomaly: a massive theropod dinosaur. The dinosaur proceeds to devour Nigel, the camera man and trap the rest of the media team in their car, before going back through the anomaly. At the same time, Jenny and Connor are rescued from their captivity by an unexpected source of aid: former Detective Constable Danny Quinn, who like Harper, has been keeping track of the team's work. Jenny advises Quinn to leave: however, he refuses to take no for an answer. The trio reach the hanger containing the anomaly, freeing Harper and Kavanagh from their wrecked car. Captain Becker and his soldiers arrive shortly after, and Jenny orders them to place Harper and Kavanagh under arrest, not only for theft of the detector, but to prevent them releasing the story of the anomalies to the world. Knowing that the dinosaur will return, now it knows there is easy prey waiting for it, Connor quickly reassembles the Anomaly Locking Mechanism and attempts to close the anomaly: however, the device breaks on the first attempt. As Connor tries to repair it, the theropod re-emerges from the anomaly, escapes the hanger, and proceeds to charge down the runway. Connor identifies the creature, telling Jenny it is not a Tyrannosaurus Rex as she first assumed, but a Giganotosaurus: a larger, faster and far more dangerous predator (dubbed 'G-Rex' by the team). Jenny orders Connor to repair the device and close the anomaly, before leaving with Becker to try and stop the dinosaur. Connor succeeds in using the Anomaly Locking Mechanism a second time round to seal the anomaly, while Abby also arrives at the airport to help. The Giganotosaurus proceeds to attack a Boeing 747 at the end of the runway. The dinosaur attempts to attack the plane's crew and pilots, but cannot reach them. Becker shoots the G-Rex several times with a shotgun, but to no effect. Desperate to stop it from destroying the plane and killing its crew, Jenny tries to use her car as bait, but her car breaks down in easy reach of the dinosaur's jaws. In a desperate bid to save Jenny, Connor hijacks a luggage cart and lures the Giganotosaurus away: though this works, Connor swiftly finds he cannot outrun the dinosaur in the cart. As the G-Rex is about to smash the cart, Connor performs an emergency stop: the G-Rex runs past, falling over and seemingly injuring itself badly, though Connor is left with a nasty head wound and a concussion. Unfortunately, the Giganotosaurus is not too badly hurt: it gets back on its feet and advances on Connor, who is left lying on the ground, helpless. As the G-Rex opens its mouth to devour Connor, Danny (who is piloting a helicopter) lures it away. Meanwhile, Harper and Kavanagh escape their imprisonment, hoping to get their hands on footage proving the anomaly's existence. Using a radio, the team instruct Danny to lure the Giganotosaurus back through the anomaly. With the anomaly sealed, the team desperately race to get to the hanger before Danny arrives. Connor reopens the anomaly, and Danny flies the helicopter through it. The Giganotosaurus reaches the hanger in pursuit: the team get out of the way, but Harper and Kavangh, too busy trying to get good footage than to save themselves, are devoured by the Giganotosaurus, which then returns through the anomaly. As the team prepare to lock the anomaly once again, Danny re-emerges, yelling there is a pack of Giganotosaurus on their way. Connor seals the anomaly with the device seconds before the pack can come through. (Episode 3.4) Trivia *The Airport was identified as Dunsfold Aerordrome. All of the aircraft's registration numbers show that their home base was Dunsfold. The airfield is most famous for being the Top Gear test track. Category:Places Category:Anomaly Sites Category:Places in England